Lacets brisés
by Dagron
Summary: Univers alternatif. "Nous ne sommes tous deux que des couards lorsqu'il s'agit de nos sentiments, moi, Kazuha Toyama, et lui, Shinichi Kudo."


Lacets brisés.

* * *

"Non."

"Allez, je t'en pries..."

"Mais tu sais bien que..."

Je m'arrête a la vue de ses yeux de chiens battus. C'est un regard qu'il m'a déjà jeté plusieurs fois par le passé, un regard que je connais bien. Il ne s'en sert pas simplement pour m'amadouer et ainsi profiter d'un de mes moments de faiblesse. Non... C'est aussi un regard avec un message caché. Un regard qui me dit qu'il sait bien quelle est la nature de mes objections, qu'il comprends, mais qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas m'expliquer qui fait que tous mes arguments tombent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, qui font que mes refus répétés ne sont qu'un énième rappel de la nature autrement castrée de sa situation.

Je me retiens dans ma frustration tandis que sa main me caresse la cuisse. Il y a de la colère en moi, mais ce n'est pas contre lui que je la dirige. Non, c'est contre l'injustice qui nous est fait, le malheur qu'on a eu d'avoir des sentiments non retournés, d'aimer sans pour autant pouvoir se déclarer ou en espérer un retour. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je me sens étouffée par la situation. Mes émotions me dévorent de jour en jour.

Sa main vient se poser doucement sur mon visage. D'un geste tendre il sèche mes larmes, tout en me disant d'une voix à peine audible que je n'ai pas à pleurer. Il est là, lui. On a besoin de la même chose après tout.

Et je ne peux pas le nier.

Tandis qu'il me caresse les cheveux, je me penche en avant pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue. Tandis qu'il m'ôte le ruban de mes cheveux, je lui offre une douzaine de baisers sur son visage, sa nuque... Finalement je laisse ses lèvres rencontrer les miennes, lui offrant ainsi le baiser qu'il me demandait. Mon ruban glisse d'entre ses doigts pour disparaitre derrière moi, sur le divan que l'on occupe tous les deux.

Oui, on a besoin de la même chose. On a besoin d'oublier. Et comment a-t-on choisi de ce faire? En se rapprochant, en se servant de l'autre pour assouvir nos désirs sans pour autant faire face à nos peurs. Nous ne sommes tous deux que des couards lorsqu'il s'agit de nos sentiments, moi, Kazuha Toyama, et lui, Shinichi Kudo.

La vie avait l'air pourtant si simple la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés.

* * *

Cela faisait des mois que Heiji n'avait qu'un nom a la bouche: Kudo. Il en parlait tant que j'étais arrivée à me persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de Tokyo qui se servait de son infatuation pour elle pour lui faire faire des choses pas nettes. Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais dévorée par la jalousie. C'en était au point où, la nuit, en cachette, après avoir entendu Heiji prononcer ce nom une fois de trop durant la journée, je m'attelais à la construction d'une poupée sur laquelle je gribouillais ce nom, pour ensuite la transpercer de tous parts avec divers objets pointus.

Pourtant j'aurai du comprendre bien avant notre rencontre que le Kudo dont Heiji parlait si souvent était un garçon, mais comme bien souvent lorsqu'il me parlait d'affaires qu'il avait résolus sans que je ne puisse être à ses cotés, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, ne faisant vraiment attention qu'aux phrases où il parlait avec une véritable émotion.

Cela ne m'avait simplement jamais traversée l'esprit que Heiji puisse voir en cette personne dont il faisait tant les louanges non pas un amant, mais un confrère.

Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant que lorsque Heiji, après des semaines passées à préparer la visite dans ses moindres détails, eut enfin l'occasion de faire visiter Osaka a ce fameux Kudo, j'en profitai pour m'embarrasser de la pire façon qui soit. J'accusai Ran, une jeune Tokyoïte innocente, d'en avoir après mon homme, de vouloir lui briser le cœur. Lorsque Heiji revint dans le restaurant d'Okonomiyaki après son appel téléphonique pour me dire qu'en fait Kudo était le garçon assis à coté de Ran, et que celle-ci était sa donzelle (chose bien vite réfutée par les deux intéressés), je n'avais qu'une envie, et c'était de m'enfouir au plus fin fond d'une cave.

Cependant une fois ma méprise mise de coté, je pus en profiter pour faire la connaissance des deux lycéens venus de l'Est. Ran était une jeune femme adorable, un ange au cœur d'or avec qui je me découvris rapidement des points communs, dont le plus grand, évidemment, était une amitié de longue durée avec un imbécile fanatique d'enquêtes criminelles. Kudo par contre, offrait un contraste étonnant avec l'image que je m'étais faite de sa personnalité, sexe mis à part.

Des dires de Heiji, Shinichi Kudo était intelligent et vif d'esprit, certes, mais j'avais aussi eu l'impression d'un sot fier de lui et imbu de son importance. À le rencontrer, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Il était la, accoudé au comptoir, souriant de façon décontracté, mais... je le sentais, dans sa façon de se tenir et au coin de ses lèvres: une tristesse infinie.

Oh certes, j'eus vite l'occasion de comprendre qu'Heiji n'avait en rien raconté de bobards au sujet de Shinichi. Il suffit d'un cadavre littéralement tombé du ciel, et les deux détectives lycéens furent à l'affut en moins de deux, nous laissant, pauvres filles que nous sommes, seules... À se raconter des potins sur eux, évidemment. Mais je ne pus me débarrasser de cette impression de tristesse que m'avait laissée Kudo.

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop sensible, que je voyais des choses où il n'y avait rien à voir, mais Heiji et moi, on le savait tous deux sans pour autant qu'il ne me l'avoue, que des fois, avoir un sixième sens, ce n'était pas du pipeau... Comme le rêve qu'avait fait Heiji que durant la visite de Kudo, ce dernier se verrait blessé. De même que dans mon rêve où Heiji faisait la bourde de ne pas mettre son amulette protectrice que je lui avais pourtant fabrique moi-même, et que je m'arrange toujours pour faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas l'opportunité de s'en séparer. Je vous jure, le moment où j'ai vu l'amulette autour du cou de Kudo...

Cela ne me prit pas si longtemps que cela pour en venir à la source de la tristesse de Shinichi Kudo. Enfin, si l'on tient compte du fait que ce n'était que rarement que j'avais l'opportunité de le rencontrer.

* * *

Ce fut à ma quatrième encontre avec le détective de l'Est que je pus enfin commencer à lever le voile sur sa mystérieuse mélancolie. Malgré les nombreuses réticences de Heiji, qui semblait ne vouloir en aucun cas me voir assister à la pièce de théâtre dans laquelle Ran jouait, je m'y rendis. La fête du lycée Teitan était splendide, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu envieuse de Ran. Elle allait être la star de la pièce, qui elle-même servait de plat principal aux festivités, et elle partageait la scène avec nul autre que Shinichi Kudo, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et si les dires de son amie Sonoko étaient à croire, la pièce incluait un baiser entre eux.

Je m'imaginais à sa place, habillée élégamment sur la scène, devant tous mes camarades de classe, me préparant à toucher les lèvres de mon amour des miens; un Heiji habillé d'une tenue fringante n'hésitant pas à franchir le pas, ne sortant aucune vanne vaseuse quant à la nature de l'échange, me glissant un mot d'amour à l'oreille qui n'aurait pas été dans le script.

Je soupirai avant de sourire d'admiration devant le sérieux de Ran, tandis qu'elle retournait répéter ses lignes avec un Shinichi Kudo embarrassé. C'était bien beau de rêver, mais Heiji était, pour tout ce que je savais, resté à Osaka. Quand bien même il serait à mes cotes, il lui faudrait un sacré coup à la tête pour que ce dernier se rende compte de mes sentiments pour lui. De la à ce qu'il se découvre des sentiments réciproques et me les avoue, il y avait un monde entier. Non, franchement, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était prendre plaisir au bonheur de Ran, en attendant qu'un miracle ait lieu pour que je puisse un jour espérer que mon ami d'enfance me remarque en tant que femme.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'apprêtais à quitter les coulisses de la scène pour aller m'assoir parmi les spectateurs que je remarquai un détail étrange. Je sentis l'aura de Kudo changer drastiquement, et, en regardant son visage, je pus remarquer a quel point il semblait avoir blanchi en regardant derrière moi. À la remarque de Ran il sembla regagner le contrôle de lui-même, disant que la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçue lors de sa dernière affaire le lançait encore, mais je n'en fus pas dupe. En me retournant j'eus l'opportunité de voir ce qui était la cause de sa déconfiture soudaine.

Auprès d'un des rideaux ornant les cotes de la scène se tenait une jeune femme, à peu près de mon âge, mais dont le regard trahissait un fardeau et une solitude que j'avais rarement vu en quelqu'un de si jolie et jeune. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, me laissant à peine le temps de contempler la couleur auburn de ses cheveux avant de disparaitre parmi la foule de lycéens préparant diverses festivités. L'incident me marqua, mais la pièce n'ayant pas longtemps avant de commencer, je décidai de laisser passer l'étrangeté du moment sans agir plus. J'eus à peine le temps de trouver mon siège avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

Bien que j'ai eu le regret de m'être assise à coté du père de Ran, je pus admirer pleinement "Shuffle Romance" pour ce qu'elle était: une pièce sur une histoire d'amour tragique comme je les aime. Heart, la princesse que jouait Ran, était promise à un prince d'un royaume voisin pour lequel elle ne ressentait aucun amour. S'ajoutait à cela diverses intrigues qui faisaient que des brigands vinrent attaquer son carrosse, ouvrant la porte à l'arrivée théâtrale de Spade, le personnage de Shinichi, qui venait une nouvelle fois à la rescousse de sa dulcinée de toujours, son visage caché par un heaume noir, faisant de lui un mystérieux chevalier.

Et tel fut ma chance que pile au moment où je pensais qu'on allait assister à la scène du baiser, un cri terrible se fit entendre derrière nous, interrompant ainsi de façon bien plus tragique que je n'aurai aimé ce qui aurait du être l'apothéose de la journée.

Un des spectateurs était mort.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les lumières furent rallumées, durant la confusion qui accompagnait la découverte de l'incident, que je remarquai une chose qui me fit glisser un frisson le long de l'échine. Depuis le tout début du spectacle, je m'étais trouvée assise aux cotés de la mystérieuse femme aux cheveux auburn d'avant. Elle ne semblait pas me remarquer tandis qu'elle observait d'un œil acéré la scène au fond de la salle. Elle portait une blouse et un pantalon noir et, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour écouter l'annonce que l'on fit sur la scène, je pus remarquer une fine cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, juste sous son œil. La froideur que je pus ressentir d'elle lorsqu'elle suivit des yeux la personne qui s'était trouvée à sa droite me décida rapidement. Je me devais, pour le bonheur de mon amie Ran, découvrir qui était cette personne et quel était son lien avec Kudo.

Je la suivis du mieux que je pus, l'ayant perdu des yeux a plusieurs reprises, incluant la fois où je découvris que Heiji s'était en fait ramené a la fête déguisé en Kudo, pour je ne sais quel raison mystérieuse. Qui il croyait tromper avec du fond de teint clair et du gel dans les cheveux je l'ignore.

Ce ne fut qu'après la déduction de Kudo, Heiji lui ayant galamment laissé résoudre l'affaire ayant eu lieu dans son école, que j'eus l'occasion de confronter la mystérieuse jeune femme, et ce que j'appris alors...

* * *

Notre première discussion en privé, à Kudo et moi, fut pendant l'affaire de la sirène à l'ile de Bikuni.

Il y avait de nouveau eut une affaire de meurtre, des meurtres en série cette fois. Comme c'était devenue leur habitude, Heiji et Shinichi firent équipe pour mener l'enquête. Ayant appris à la fête de l'école Teitan quelques éléments qui me permettaient de mieux comprendre pourquoi Shinichi n'avait pas encore fait d'avances à Ran alors qu'il était pourtant évident qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'elle lui avait laissé de nombreux occasions pour se déclarer, je démangeais d'envie de trouver un moment pour le confronter seul.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire part à Ran de mes soupçons. À force d'être auprès de Heiji autant, je perdais parfois confiance en mon propre sens du raisonnement. Tout ce que je savais, après tout, n'était que ce que m'avait dit la femme aux cheveux auburn et que Kudo me donnait l'impression de cacher une tristesse incommensurable.

Je me souvins des paroles de la mystérieuse femme, de notre confrontation...

* * *

Heiji, Ran et Shinichi étaient tous trois à l'infirmerie, ce dernier s'étant évanoui juste après avoir résolu l'affaire. Je comptais bien les y suivre mais ce fut alors que je l'ai de nouveau aperçu. La femme aux cheveux auburn semblait être sur le point de quitter les lieux, apparemment satisfaite des évènements auxquels elle avait servie de témoin. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir sans avoir au moins un début de réponse à mes interrogations.

D'un pas rapide je lui agrippai le bras, avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir du couloir, la forçant à me faire face dans un coin isolé non loin des toilettes où j'avais retrouvé sa trace.

Je lui ai ensuite demandée de m'expliquer qui elle était et quel était son lien avec Kudo pour le faire blanchir ainsi. Elle tenta de s'extirper, me faire croire que je m'étais trompée de personne, elle faisait mine de ne pas savoir de qui je parlais.

Mais je le sentais bien qu'elle me mentait. Je pouvais voir dans la raideur de sa position qu'elle n'aimait pas mes questions, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une méfiance qui n'avait rien d'accidentelle. Et, plus marquant encore, je pouvais sentir émaner d'elle une tristesse similaire a celle que j'avais ressentie chez Shinichi Kudo. L'ayant menacée de la trainer devant Ran et Kudo pour s'expliquer, elle me lança une réplique cinglante.

"Et toi? Qui es-tu pour te mêler ainsi des affaires de ce Kudo?"

Je n'eu qu'un court moment d'hésitation avant de répondre de façon déterminée.

"Une amie. Une amie de Shinichi Kudo et Ran Mouri qui sent que ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi est un obstacle à leur bonheur."

Elle semblait amusée par ma réponse, mais n'en restait pas moins évasive.

"Une amie? Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire pour remédier à cette situation pour laquelle tu sembles me trouver coupable? Tu es bien naïve dis donc."

"Explique la moi, et après on verra. J'avoue que j'en ai marre de voir Kudo éviter Ran ainsi, alors que ses sentiments sont si évidents." J'exagérais un brin l'ampleur de mon amitié avec les deux Tokyoïtes, mais je devais avouer avoir grand intérêt dans leur relation. L'image de Heiji me trottait dans la tête en parallèle à la leur, et Shinichi et lui étaient devenus si liés dernièrement...

La jeune femme me regarda d'un œil critique, maintenant son silence assez longtemps pour me faire douter qu'elle ne considère jamais me répondre, mais finalement elle décida de ce faire.

"Je doute que mon identité te soit d'une grande utilité, et il vaut mieux pour toi et tes proches que tu ne saches rien de cette histoire. Cependant je comprends bien la raison derrière ton entêtement et je compatis. Pour cela, je vais te donner un début d'indice. Je ne vais te dire que trois choses."

Elle libera son bras de mon étreinte pour tenir son coude droit tandis que de sa main libre elle mit un doigt en l'air.

"Le nom sous lequel Kudo me connait est Sherry."

Un deuxième doigt se leva.

"La raison pour laquelle il fait de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec Ran Mouri est parce qu'il ne lui suffit que d'un seul faux pas pour que ses proches deviennent la cible de dangereux criminels."

Je restai muette sous le choc tandis qu'elle leva un troisième et dernier doigt.

"Et si tu veux rester en vie, ainsi que préserver les vies de Mouri, Hattori et Kudo, tu ferais bien de rester muette sur la question et de n'en parler à personne. Je te dis cela entant que personne ayant les intérêts de Kudo autant à cœur que toi, et n'ayant pas envie de voir d'autres victimes innocentes. À bon entendeur..."

Et sur ce, elle était partie. Me laissant ruminer sur ses dires.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce souvenir m'était revenu en tête de façon si vive à ce moment là. On était tous quatre devant le temple de l'ile Bikuni, à discuter de l'affreuse affaire de meurtre dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvés mêlés. Je serrai mon poing autour de la flèche porte-bonheur que j'avais gagnée la veille en me rappelant de la menace qui avait plané dans les dires de Sherry.

"Heiji, je te protègerai..." pensai-je. "Qu'importe le secret que nous cache Shinichi Kudo, je compte bien en découvrir la vraie nature, afin de mieux nous en garder."

Évidemment, c'est alors que Heiji et Shinichi eurent ensemble un éclair de génie quant à la nature de l'affaire en cours. Heiji, comme a son habitude, avait sur son visage un sourire qui me fait fondre à tous les coups. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'avais pas envie de le suivre. Tandis qu'il courrait vers la maison de l'ivrogne suspect, je fixai Shinichi du regard. Il avait un air légèrement blasé sur le visage, mais je pouvais sentir émaner de lui la même excitation. Il acquiesça à la remarque qui lui lança Heiji en partant, avant de se tourner vers le temple où avait eu lieu le dernier meurtre.

Ma décision fut vite prise. Si je voulais une opportunité pour discuter des propos de Sherry avec Shinichi en secret, elle se trouvait là, devant moi.

"Ran, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu veux bien garder un œil sur Heiji pour moi? Il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier."

"Hm? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, tu sais." Me répondit-elle.

Elle était vraiment une bonne amie, mais c'était quelque chose que je me devais de faire seule, et puis...

"Tu sais comment je m'inquiète pour Heiji des fois... S'il te plait? Je ne serai pas longue."

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à suivre Shinichi tandis qu'il questionnait de nouveau les invités de la veillée funèbre. Je le vis examiner l'une des sandales. Il me demanda bien pourquoi je l'avais suivi au lieu de suivre Heiji comme à mon habitude, mais mon prétexte comme quoi "j'ai oublié quelque chose ici" sembla marcher. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour m'emprunter ma flèche afin de la comparer à une marque sous une sandale qui avait capturé son imagination. C'était fascinant de le voir travailler ainsi. Je pouvais reconnaitre certains tics qu'il partageait avec mon ami d'enfance, mais aussi d'autres qui lui étaient propres. Là où Heiji était impétueux, Shinichi semblait faire preuve d'une candeur intéressante.

Shinichi était vraiment tout aussi doué que Heiji lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enquêtes. J'en venais à me demander comment diable il pourrait laisser la porte ouverte à des criminels pour s'en prendre à ses proches. C'est alors qu'il reçu un appel téléphonique sur son portable. Je l'entendis commencer à expliquer son raisonnement à Heiji, dont j'entendais à peine la voix lui répondre. Soudain le visage de Shinichi blanchi, sa mine se retrouva déconfite.

"Non, impossible..."

La voix de Heiji se fit entendre un peu plus fortement. J'avais l'impression qu'il criait dans le téléphone.

"Tu te trompes, Hattori!" La voix de Shinichi n'était clairement pas aussi assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était clair que la chose que Heiji lui avait dite l'avait secoué. "Tu te trompes, et je vais te le prouver. Je te rappelles plus tard."

Ayant entendu, tout comme moi, l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête apprendre que le suspect avait été aperçu sur la colline avoisinante, il raccrocha avec un air déterminé sur le visage. Le voyant se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les bois, je sentis mon cœur battre. Bientôt j'allais avoir ma chance. Bientôt je pourrai le confronter au sujet de son lourd secret. Je me levai à mon tour pour le rattraper en courant.

J'ignorai alors à quel point ce moment aller changer ma vie.

* * *

Oh oui, ma vie a prise une direction que je n'aurai jamais pu prévoir, ce jour là. Certes, j'avais toujours rêvé de me trouver aussi proche d'un homme que je le suis devenue avec lui, mais pas de cette façon là, pas avec un homme qui aime clairement une autre femme.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Ran tandis que Shinichi glisse ses mains le long de ma nuque. Je sais que lui aussi a une pensée pour elle. Ses yeux ne rencontrent pas les miens. Je tourne mon regard vers le plafond avant de fermer mes paupières pour imaginer que celui qui m'étreint a la peau sombre. J'imagine que les doigts qui me caressent les épaules et qui font doucement glisser mes bretelles sont des doigts qui ont des années de pratique du Kendo imprimées dans leur peau. J'essaye de me convaincre que le dos le long duquel mes propres mains se glissent est celui de l'homme que j'aime, et non celui de son meilleur ami.

Ses caresses et baisers commencent à me donner le vertige, et je me souviens du comment on en est venu jusque là. Tout a commencé avec cette foutue falaise.

* * *

"Ah!"

Le simple cri de douleur qui s'extirpe de sa bouche me dit clairement qu'il a mal. Je vois le dos de sa main blanchir sous le stress. Il ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Moi-même, j'ai mal. L'évènement a été si brutal que j'ai maintenant une douleur lancinante à l'épaule, mais l'adrénaline me permet d'ignorer la tension pour me focaliser sur le détective qui me retient ainsi au-dessus du gouffre.

L'imbécile.

Il ne doit pas mourir pour sauver une idiote comme moi. Ran l'attends, patiemment, sans jamais douter, alors que moi... Moi je me demande parfois si dans cette situation, Heiji se serait donné la peine de se lancer après moi ainsi.

Je m'étais presque décidée à enfin confronter Shinichi Kudo quant à son secret lorsque l'on trouva une pierre tombale érigée parmi les arbres sur la colline. On était seuls, un panneau gisait à terre, et une légère plume de fumée s'élevait à partir d'un bâton d'encens prés de la pierre. Tandis que Shinichi examinait la pierre d'un air surpris, je jetai un œil au panneau pour y lire son avertissement. L'instant d'après, je vis Shinichi courir après la pierre tombale qui s'était délogée, ignorant visiblement le danger caché vers lequel il se lançait.

"Attention!"

Je criai tandis que je le voyais s'avancer au travers d'un buisson pour se retrouver face à un vide surprenant. Ma seule pensée tandis que je lui agrippai le bras avait, je l'avoue, tout à voir avec la question que je voulais lui poser, et absolument rien à voir avec les conséquences réelles de mon acte.

Je me retrouvai dans le vide à sa place, et il se lança après moi sans réfléchir.

Et voila que moi, Kazuha Toyama, et lui, Shinichi Kudo, nous nous trouvions raccrochés par les seuls doigts de ce dernier à un arbre mort qui avait eu l'étrange idée de pousser à même la falaise, un gouffre rocailleux au loin sous mes pieds, creusé par la même rivière issue de la plus impressionnante cascade de l'ile.

Il nous fallut plusieurs essais pour essayer de nous tirer de cette situation. Finalement Kudo réussit à accrocher ses pieds au tronc de l'arbre en question afin de mieux m'aider à y grimper à mon tour. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Jamais je n'avais eu à vivre un incident aussi terrifiant. Kudo quant à lui avait le noir de ses yeux au plus petit, il observait de façon intense la falaise et l'arbre sur laquelle nous étions si dangereusement perchés. Nous étions mal, je le voyais bien. L'arbre n'allait pas tenir sous notre poids éternellement, et le haut de la falaise de laquelle nous étions tombés semblait bien trop loin pour que nous puissions l'atteindre.

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec l'esprit tranquille.

"Dis... Kudo..." Dis-je entre deux grandes bouffées d'air. "Pourquoi t'évites Ran?"

"Je ne fais rien de la sorte." Il répond d'un air distrait tout en se massant l'épaule. S'il voulait tenter l'escalade, il allait avoir besoin d'un bras en bonne condition.

"Ne me mens pas. Je sais bien que tu lui caches quelque chose, et cette Sherry a quelque chose à y voir."

Le nom de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn sembla le déstabiliser. Il du s'y prendre à deux fois pour s'agripper à la pierre de la falaise derrière moi. La terreur avec laquelle il répliqua à ma remarque me fit bien comprendre que la jeune femme ne m'avait pas mentie.

"Comment connais-tu Miyano?"

"Qui ça? Sherry?" J'étais un brin surprise de le voir utiliser un autre nom pour la femme en question. Apparemment il y avait bien anguille sous roche. "Pendant la fête de ton lycée, j'ai vu la tête que tu as faite en voyant cette femme aux cheveux auburn, alors je lui ai demandée pourquoi."

Un moment de silence, suivi d'un air curieux tandis qu'il me posa sa question.

"Et elle t'as répondue? En plus, elle t'a dit son nom de code?"

Nom de code? J'avais honnêtement cru que Sherry était simplement son prénom. Cela expliquait cependant la manière qu'elle avait choisit de me dire son nom, et aussi la surprise de Shinichi en m'entendant dire ce nom.

"La n'est pas ma question. Pourquoi évites-tu Ran? Cela se voit que tu fais de ton mieux pour garder tes distances avec elle!"

"Kazuha, est-ce que tu crois que c'est franchement le moment de parler de cela?"  
Il me fixa de ses yeux perçants, sa voix étrangement calme et son visage des plus sérieux. J'eus un flash du visage qu'aurait eu Heiji dans une situation pareille: énervé, moqueur et pressé de s'en sortir avec des insultes prêtes à voler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tout en acquiesçant. Il avait raison. Si l'on voulait s'en sortir, il nous fallait agir, et non parler. Heiji ne se laisserait jamais aller au pessimisme comme je venais de le faire. Shinichi était de la même trempe, clairement.

"Mais si l'on s'en sort, je veux une réponse."

"On verra ça alors."

On tourna tous deux nos regards vers le haut de la falaise au dessus de nous. Cela allait être chaud, mais tant qu'il y avait la volonté...

* * *

La suite? Un nombre d'égratignures, d'écorchures et d'autres blessures dont le souvenir me fût fort désagréable plus tard, et nous parvînmes enfin sur terre ferme. Clairement épuisés, le sang nous tambourinant dans les oreilles et notre joie devant notre réussite au-devant d'une mort certaine au plus haut, il n'était que normal que nous nous laissions un tant soit peu emporter par nos émotions.

Je sautai au cou de Shinichi, et il m'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste. C'était mon premier vrai baiser. Et c'était avec l'homme qu'aimait Ran, et qui aimait clairement Ran en retour. Ce n'était pas avec l'homme qui occupait mes rêves la nuit. Ce n'était pas avec Heiji.

Réalisant immédiatement la nature embarrassante de la situation, nous nous séparions presque instantanément. Le mal était fait cependant, et nous passâmes le reste du séjour à s'éviter l'un l'autre. Le soulagement de Heiji et Ran en nous voyant de retour malgré notre apparence sordide semblait suffisant pour qu'ils ne questionnent pas notre comportement

Shinichi et moi, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne mentionner cet incident à personne, cependant quelque chose de profond avait changé entre nous.

Tout d'un coup, cela devint moi qui donnais des coups de fils en cachette à Kudo, et non Heiji.

* * *

C'est alors que commença une relation cachée aussi bizarre qu'involontaire mais inéluctable.

Shinichi semblait étrangement plus ouvert avec moi depuis ma mention de Sherry, même s'il ne me disait toujours rien de spécifique quant à sa situation vis-à-vis de Ran. Il me contactait pour me parler de sa journée parfois, me dire des choses que je sentais bien qu'il aurait aimé dire à Ran si son lourd secret ne le dissuadait pas de créer un tel rapport avec elle. J'étais au loin, j'étais une inconnue. J'étais à l'abri de son secret. Je lui servais donc d'exutoire.

Pour ma part, je le laissai parler en attendant divers indices qu'il était sûr de laisser glisser au travers de ces étranges confessions. En même temps j'en profitais pour me délester un peu le cœur, que j'avais souvent de lourd lorsque je remarquai, comme en était souvent coutume, à quel point Heiji était aveugle à mes sentiments. Il y eut bien un moment, lors de l'affaire des trois K, où j'eus l'impression de l'entendre prendre Shinichi de coté pour lui faire discrètement part qu'il me soupçonnait de voir quelqu'un en secret mais... Ces moments duraient rarement longtemps, et semblaient bien fades lorsqu'ils contrastaient avec la joie avec laquelle Heiji accueillait toujours Shinichi.

Nous nous rencontrions souvent, de façon toute à fait normale. Heiji invitait souvent Shinichi Kudo à l'accompagner à divers évènements, ou tout simplement à venir visiter le Kansai. D'autres fois, Heiji et moi nous trouvions à Tokyo pour des raisons diverses, et nous y retrouvions Ran et Shinichi. Parfois pour simplement passer du bon temps, d'autres en réponse à une demande faite à l'un ou l'autre des détectives lycéens vis-à-vis d'une affaire.

Et puis nous commençâmes à nous rencontrer seuls, sans que les autres ne le saches. L'étrange incident de la falaise, avec son baiser volé, nous revenait de plus en plus souvent en mémoire. Le fait que nous passions de plus en plus de temps à parler de nos affaires de cœur respectifs... il ne cessait d'énumérer les nombreuses manières dont Ran l'époustouflait, ce qu'il souhaitait faire le jour où son secret serait résolu, où il pourrait enfin déclarer sa flamme. Quant à moi? J'énumérai les nombreuses qualités de Heiji, qu'au début Shinichi prenait pour des défauts, et ensemble nous déplorions l'absence de réaction appropriée du détective de l'Est face à nos nombreuses tentatives de lui montrer la vraie nature de mes sentiments, et des siens.

J'ignore quand on est passé de papotages tranquilles au sujet de Heiji et Ran à des choses plus... sensuelles. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment aperçu qu'en plus de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre mentalement, à chacune de nos rencontres, nous nous étions progressivement rapprochés physiquement aussi. Lorsque finalement la réalisation me parvint au travers de mon crane fort épais, j'étais mi-allongée dans ses bras à décrire la dernière méprise de Heiji, où ce dernier avait ouvert mon porte-bonheur et trouvée la photo de lui que j'y gardais, lorsque Shinichi m'interrompit de façon on ne peut plus intime.

Cependant cette fois, nous n'étions pas si embarrassés que nous n'avions pas envie de recommencer. Au contraire, le coté interdit de la chose semblait nous y inviter d'autant plus. Cela prenait presque des airs de jeu, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine crise de conscience...

* * *

Le jeu est allé trop loin cette fois.

Je me tiens devant le Temple Hikawa, où je m'étais déjà rendue plusieurs fois par le passé, à l'époque je n'étais qu'une jeune fille, une enfant. Ma mère s'était trouvée dans un accident assez grave et je demandai plusieurs fois à mon père, lorsqu'il m'emmena rendre visite à ma mère à l'hôpital, s'il voulait bien me laisser d'abord passer une poignée de minutes dans ce Temple. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quel temple pour ce qu'il en savait, mais pour moi, cela devait être celui là.

La jeune Miko du temple est la. Elle m'apparait discrètement, comme elle m'est toujours apparue ici. Je la vois du coin de l'œil, dans son habit blanc et rouge écarlate. Des fois je l'ai entendue chanter. A l'époque il m'arrivait souvent de discuter avec elle. Sa mère aussi était à l'hôpital alors. On avait pas mal de points en communs, et on avait les débuts d'une belle amitié.

Seulement voilà, ma mère a guérit mais la sienne a périt. Je n'étais plus venue au temple depuis. Alors pour que je vienne aujourd'hui...

Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant que je termine mes prières. Si je suis ici, c'est afin de me purifier l'esprit dans une vaine tentative d'exorciser mes démons. Si je suis ici, c'est aussi pour la voir, elle, et elle le sait.

"Kazuha Toyama." Ce n'est pas une question. Malgré le temps qui s'est passé, elle me reconnait sans problème.

Je la salue comme il se doit, et elle m'invite à la suivre. Elle me mène auprès d'un arbre assez isolé et non loin du temple où sont perchés deux corbeaux. Je m'étonne de voir que ce sont les mêmes corbeaux qu'elle choyait déjà à notre première rencontre. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres.

"Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, Kazuha." Elle m'adresse de la même façon que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Un poids se lève de mes épaules.

"De même, Rei," je lui réponds. "Même si j'aurai aimé que celui soit pour une raison bien plus noble."

Elle ne dit rien, m'invitant à m'expliquer. Je le fais.

* * *

Nous l'avons fait. À force de jouer à notre jeu stupide, Shinichi et moi avons passé la frontière. La pureté que je croyais bien réserver pour Heiji, il a finit par la prendre. À force de rêver qu'il pouvait enfin tenir Ran dans ses bras, il a perdu son contrôle de soi, et moi de même. Nous étions devenus aussi intimes que deux personnes puissent le devenir, sans pour autant s'aimer d'un amour pur.

Le mélange d'euphorie et de dégout était lisible dans son visage après coup. La même concoction me tournait l'estomac. Quelle idée de partager avec lui la bouteille de Baïkal qu'Heiji lui avait offert a son dernier rhume. Quelle idée cet imbécile d'Heiji a eu d'offrir de l'alcool à quelqu'un qui est censé être trop jeune pour en boire. Quelle sotte j'ai été pour croire que passer la nuit chez Kudo au lieu de l'auberge puisse être une bonne idée. Quelle paire d'idiots nous étions pour avoir laissé le jeu aller aussi loin. Et pourtant...

Non. Je ne pouvais m'admettre que je voulais cette union. Au final ce jeu n'est qu'un pastiche de mauvais gout de nos rêves. Quelque part sur la route de notre destin nous nous sommes perdus dans ce songe mensonger, et maintenant nous devions faire face aux conséquences.

"Je vais aller prendre une douche." D'un pas rapide, je le laisse avec son visage rouge pivoine sur le divan de sa salle de séjour. Je serre prés de mon corps nu mes vêtements dans un vain effort de pudeur. Je trouve la salle de bain sans problème, et rapidement je me mets sous un déluge d'eau froide et d'insultes que je marmonne dans un torrent d'embarras... Je pleure.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je sors, mon corps couvert de la nuque aux pieds. J'avance à pas feutrés dans le couloir vers les escaliers, lorsque une sonnerie de téléphone suivit de la voix de Shinichi me parvient d'en-dessous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hattori?" La voix rauque de Shinichi trahit sa gueule de bois, mais c'est le nom qu'il prononce qui me fige sur place.

Heiji! Mon dieu...

J'ai envie de me cacher, mais aussi... Il me faut savoir de quoi il parle avec Kudo.

Me souvenant avoir vu Shinichi rediriger les appels pour son portable vers le numéro de sa maison, je me dirige vers l'une des chambres prés du haut de l'escalier ou j'étais certaine d'avoir vu... Ah, trouvée! Doucement je lève le combiné du téléphone pour le placer auprès de mon oreille, faisant bien attention à garder le combiné bien loin de mon visage. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'épier les conversations des autres, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Je souris doucement tandis que la voix d'Heiji m'envahit d'une étrange mélancolie. Son attitude bornée, stupide mais simple me manque. J'ai envie de retourner aux jours innocents où il me servait de seul compagnon, où Shinichi Kudo n'était pas la pour me tenter avec une illusion qui s'est maintenant révélée n'être que bien amère. Je suis soulagée d'ailleurs qu'aucune mention de notre union cachée semble s'être glissée dans leur conversation, la nature même de leur conversation par contre...

"Alors Kudo? Quel est ton dernier plan? Je sais bien que cet agent du FBI, c'était quoi son nom déjà? Akai? Je sais qu'il avait un plan et tout mais je te rappelle que ces salauds d'hommes en noirs qui t'ont bousillé la vie étaient à ça prés de tuer le vieux de Ran l'autre jour. C'est bien beau de suivre les conseils de Sherry, mais..."

Mon sang se glace en entendant les propos de Heiji. Il est au courant. Il connait le secret de Shinichi. Il en sait visiblement bien plus que moi d'ailleurs. Bon sang. Je repose doucement le combiné, trop dégoutée par cette révélation pour m'intéresser au reste de leur conversation. Il me faut de l'air. Il me faut sortir de cette maison.

Il me faut me sortir de cette situation absurde.

Je saisis mon sac d'une main avant de sortir discrètement par la porte de devant, laissant Shinichi à ses complots. Dans ma tête, je n'ai qu'une image, celui d'un petit Temple de Tokyo où je ne m'étais pas rendue depuis des lustres.

* * *

Rei Hino reste muette un moment après m'avoir laissée confesser l'entièreté de ma sordide histoire.

Elle m'a écouté patiemment, sans la moindre exclamation et sans jamais poser la moindre question. Cependant je peux bien voir la surprise et l'inquiétude qui assombrissent son regard tandis que je progresse dans mon récit. Je conclus d'une voix timide, me sentant idiote d'avoir songé qu'elle puisse m'être d'une aide quelconque dans ce dilemme. Mes souvenirs de notre première rencontre colorent surement ma perception de ses talents. On avait beau s'entrainer ensemble à faire des prédictions et autres porte-bonheurs lorsque nous étions enfants, ce n'est pas pour autant que...

"C'est un démon bien terrifiant que tu cherches à exorciser, Kazuha." Lorsqu'elle parle enfin, la tristesse dans sa voix me fait sombrer le cœur. "Si ce n'était pour son secret, j'aurai mis ta mésaventure au compte du coté noir et sombre du cœur des hommes, qui désirent tant sans compter, cependant... As-tu un objet lui appartenant avec toi? Peut-être qu'ensembles nous pouvons en tirer plus d'information et en apprendre plus sur ces dits hommes en noirs. De tout ton récit, ce sont eux qui retiennent le plus mon intérêt de Miko."

J'hésite un moment. Je ne pense pas avoir un tel objet, cependant je fouille mon sac rapidement. J'étais partie si rapidement de chez lui qu'il n'était pas impossible que dans mon embarras j'eusse emportée quelque chose lui appartenant par mégarde.

Finalement je trouve bien quelque chose. Aux cotés de ma trousse de toilette et de mes vêtements de rechange je trouve une chaussette d'homme que je reconnais comme étant la sienne. Qui plus est dans mon sac a main se trouve encore la flèche que j'avais gagnée sur l'ile de Bikuni, là où notre relation sordide avait pris racine. Bien qu'elle ne lui appartienne pas, c'est l'objet m'appartenant que j'associe le plus avec le détective de l'Est.

"Je... Ceci fera-t-il l'affaire?"

Rei me fit signe que oui de la tête, et elle me mène vers l'une des pièces privées du temple. Elle s'agenouille devant le feu et m'invite à faire de même en plaçant les objets en question devant moi. Je le fais avec le cœur palpitant. Elle sent ma gène.

"Souviens toi Kazuha, une bonne Miko ne peut rien voir si elle n'a pas l'âme tranquille."

Sur ce, Rei offre une prière aux dieux avant de jeter de l'encens dans le feu. Je suis son conseil, fais le vide dans ma tête, et me focalise sur la flèche, la chaussette et le secret si noir de Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

Il se trouve à Tropical Land, le parc de divertissement familial si populaire de Tokyo. Un homme jeune, insouciant, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Voir Shinichi Kudo sans son aura de profonde tristesse me surprend. Il porte une jaquette verte bien décontractée et semble attendre quelqu'un. La personne en question apparait sous peu.

Il s'agit de Ran Mouri. La jeune femme que je considère maintenant comme une précieuse amie. Elle semble heureuse à l'opportunité de passer la journée auprès de son ami détective. Les deux amis se promènent donc, allant de manège à manège, lui parlant de son idole, Holmes, afin de cacher sa timidité, elle l'écoutant patiemment, souriant devant son enthousiasme.

Puis, évidemment, se produit l'inévitable meurtre qui vient ponctuer leur vie, la malédiction sans laquelle Shinichi ne pourrait être un si bon limier. C'est une affaire bien horrible, où un homme se trouve décapitée en plein tour du train fantôme. Shinichi la résous de façon rapide et efficace, tentant tant bien que mal de rassurer Ran, qui n'est visiblement pas encore désensibilisée à de tels morts dans cette vision.

C'est alors que je remarque l'homme en noir. Parmi les suspects de l'affaire se trouvent deux hommes faisant taches, tout de noir vêtus. L'un est fort bâti, et cache ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau. L'autre, bien plus grand, porte aussi un chapeau, mais au lieu d'une veste avec chemise et cravate, il porte un pull avec un col long et un long manteau noir. Ses traits les plus distinctifs par contre sont ses longs cheveux blonds platinés et son regard glacialement meurtrier. Shinichi l'a bien remarqué, et, tandis qu'il mène Ran vers l'entrée du parc, il reste immobile un court moment en voyant l'homme aux lunettes. Ce dernier a une attitude on ne peut plus suspecte.

Shinichi s'excuse auprès de Ran avant de courir après l'homme en noir.

Ran le poursuit.

Elle arrive juste à temps pour le retrouver, assommé par un tuyau manié par le second homme en noir. Ces derniers, voyant Ran arriver pour les interrompre, glissent une menace dans l'oreille de Shinichi avant de fuir. Ils sont bien loin avant que Ran ne puisse les remarquer. Elle est plus préoccupée par la quantité de sang qu'elle voit sur la tête de Shinichi qu'autre chose. Ce dernier n'étant qu'à moitié conscient, elle crie pour appeler des renforts. La police arrive rapidement et la blessure de Shinichi est traitée.

Toute l'affaire aurait du se terminer là, mais pour une raison que personne ne connait, Shinichi ne veut pas dire qui c'est qui l'a assommé. Il ne veut d'ailleurs pas dire ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit privé du parc. "Je vérifiais un truc," dit-il simplement. "Rien d'important, je vous assure..."

Les flammes dans lesquelles mes yeux arrivent à voir tout cela vacillent. Je sens la Miko du temple poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me donner du courage. La vision ne se termine pas là.

Elle continue dans la demeure des Kudos. Cela se passe évidemment plusieurs jours après, le bandage sur la tête de Shinichi étant maintenant remplacé par un simple pansement. Il rentre visiblement du lycée et semble être de mauvaise humeur. La surprise qui l'attend chez lui n'est pas là pour lui remonter le moral.

"Surpris, Shinichi Kudo?"

Shinichi blanchit au son de la voix inconnue qui l'accueille chez lui. Une jeune femme, ayant à peu de chose prés son âge, est accoudée sur l'escalier. Des cheveux auburn lui entourent le visage, mettant en relief son regard mélancolique et ses yeux sarcelles. Je la reconnais aisément. Shinichi, dans ma vision, semble la rencontrer pour la première fois. Il ne semble pas pouvoir dire un mot tandis qu'il se rend compte que la jeune femme n'est pas seule, qu'un nombre inquiétant d'hommes vêtus de noir semblent avoir envahit la maison. Ce ne sont clairement pas des amis de sa mère.

"Qui...?"

"Mon nom de code est Sherry. Attrape." Elle lui lance un dossier qu'il attrape d'une main. Elle descend quelques marches tout en s'adressant à ses compagnons. "Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous suis tout de suite."

Tandis que les uns après les autres les acolytes de Sherry quittent la maison, Shinichi jette un coup d'œil rapide au dossier qu'elle lui a donné. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Photos, emplois du temps, détails et descriptions détaillés, elle lui a donné une vraie mine d'information sur ses proches, y incluant lui-même, ses parents, son voisin, ses camarades de classe et, bien mis en avant, Ran Mouri et son père. Le message est clair.

"Tu as de la chance..." Sherry se tient à coté de lui maintenant, avec ses mains derrières le dos. "Ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un a l'opportunité de voir Gin et Vodka à l'œuvre et de survivre."

Shinichi ne semble pas être de cet avis. Les propos que Gin lui avait soufflés alors lui ont donné de bien affreux cauchemars.

"Si tu ne veux pas que ton amie et tout tes proches meurent, pas un mot de notre existence à qui que ce soit." Il cite les propos d'un ton lugubre, montrant clairement ce qu'il pense de sa chance.

"Oui. Tu as bien compris." Sherry se rapproche de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille. "Et pour être honnête je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas eu l'opportunité de tester mon poison expérimental sur toi."

À son tour elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie, le laissant sur des paroles bien terrifiantes.

"L'organisation t'as à l'œil, Shinichi Kudo. Reste en dehors de leurs affaires, et tout ira bien. On se reverra."

"Et si je veux me mêler de leurs affaires?"

"Alors je te recommande de garder tes distances de ceux que tu chéris. Bon courage, monsieur le détective."

Et sur ce, la vision prends fin. Mes oreilles sifflent et la chaleur du feu commence à me faire tourner la tête. Rei m'agrippe la main et me mène dehors pour prendre l'air.

* * *

"Kazuha! Je ne savais pas que tu te trouvais à Tokyo, comment ça va? Heiji est-il avec toi?"

C'est à bras ouverts que Ran m'accueille à l'agence Mouri. La voir si heureuse de me voir me donne envie de pleurer. Je ne mérite pas son amitié. Elle ne mérite pas d'être séparée de Shinichi, alors qu'ils s'aiment tous deux tellement, à cause d'une organisation criminelle et d'une sotte comme moi.

"Ça peut aller," je lui réponds. "Je suis venue à Tokyo seule. Je doute que Heiji veuille m'accompagner à un séminaire sur les porte-bonheurs et la voyance, alors je ne lui ai pas proposé. Je suis passée te voir en fait car... Je vais être honnête. Je viens de voir une amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis des lustres, et j'ai appris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de terrible. J'espérais que tu m'aiderais à faire la part de choses, à me changer les idées."

Ce n'est qu'à moitie un mensonge. Je n'ai pas vu Rei depuis des années. Et il est bien arrivé quelque chose de terrible à une de mes amies. Il se trouve simplement qu'il s'agit de moi. Je suis coupable. Et ce que je m'apprête à faire en venant ici ne me le rend que d'autant plus. Je suis une sotte, bornée qui plus est.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi avec Ran, parlant de choses et autres, lui expliquant simplement que j'avais promis à mon amie de ne parler des détails de son histoire à personne. Je prends un plaisir coupable à profiter de la douce et tendre amitié de la Tokyoïte. Elle est si patiente et attentionnée. Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi Shinichi l'aime tant, au point où pour la protéger de sa passion et des conséquences de sa profession, il est prés à duper une sotte du Kansai. Un feu ardent me dévore le cœur avec un mélange de haine, pitié et remords. Ran est un vrai ange. Ce que je compte faire ce soir me mettrai plus au rang de sorcière.

Je la quitte avec, dans mon sac a dos, une de ses chaussures. Je lui ai chipé une basket bleue, celle du pied gauche. À ce que je sache elle ne risque pas d'en remarquer la disparition avant un petit moment. Pourquoi cette chaussure là? Simplement parce que c'est le premier objet que j'ai trouvé dans sa chambre et que je me souviens avoir vu dans ma vision au temple. D'ailleurs, la chaussure est idéale pour ce que je compte faire.

J'ignore quelles seront vraiment les conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Au mieux, je resterai une sotte. Au pire, je serai devenue une meurtrière.

J'arrive devant ma destination. Une ancienne demeure à l'occidentale, construite de façon chaotique avec plusieurs tours et cheminées, le tout ayant vu des jours meilleurs. C'est la demeure d'une jeune femme que je n'ai rencontrée que ce midi. Une adolescente très belle avec un regard perçant et des airs de reine, l'accueil que lui a donné Rei en la voyant auprès de nous au-devant du temple était tout sauf chaleureux.

"Va-t-en, sorcière! Ce temple n'est pas le lieu pour toi."

Ayant connue Rei à une époque où elle était souvent taquinée pour ses dons de prévoyance, je trouvais sa réaction bien inappropriée. Qui plus est, un temple Shinto est censé accueillir tout le monde non? Cependant après avoir parlée avec elle, cette Akako Koizuimi, je comprends un peu mieux la réaction de Rei. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée d'accepter son offre.

"Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'épier par accident le sujet de votre conversation. Mademoiselle Hino, un peu de patience, je vous prie. Votre amie m'a l'air d'avoir souffert à cause d'un homme et avec vos dons de prévoyance combinés vous avez pu trouver la racine de son malheur. Moi je peux vous offrir un moyen pour changer ce sort."

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour m'accrocher. Rei me lance un avertissement sinistre tandis que la jeune Koizumi m'accompagne vers le bas de la colline où se trouve le temple. Quelque chose comme quoi ceux qui cherchent à défier les cours du destin s'en mordront les doigts. Après une conversation délicate autour d'un café, j'accepte l'offre de Koizumi. Je dois me rendre une fois la nuit tombée à sa demeure avec les objets nécessaires. Maintenant c'est chose faite.

J'actionne le heurtoir sur sa porte, en essayant d'ignorer le fait que l'anneau est serré entre les dents d'une vipère. Un major d'homme avec un visage auquel le terme grimace serait plus appropriée m'accueille et m'accompagne dans la maison jusqu'à la pièce où se trouve Koizumi. Cette dernière a échangée sa tenue élégante de l'après-midi pour une robe cagoulée qui lui donne un air bien sordide. J'essaie de ne pas trop longtemps m'attarder sur le contenu des lieux dit, les divers flacons sur les étagères me donnant des frissons. J'avoue être un brin terrifiée. Si ce n'était pour la terreur qui me serrait l'estomac quant aux possibles conséquences du jeu sordide avec Shinichi Kudo, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai quittée la demeure, laissant Koizumi en plan.

"Mademoiselle Toyama." D'un geste et d'une voix aux intonations bien plus naturelles que je ne l'aurai prévu dans un décor pareil, la jeune femme m'invite à m'assoir à ses cotés. Le coussin est confortable et le sol bien propre. Le motif de serpent et les airs d'antre de sorcellerie semblent plus être le résultat d'un gout pour l'excentrique qu'autre chose. Je me sens un brin rassurée, cependant...

"Dites, mademoiselle Koizumi... Pourquoi avez-vous offert de m'aider ainsi? Que voulez vous en retour?"

Un sourire mystérieux apparait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Mademoiselle Hino et vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir un don pour la voyance. Il se trouve qu'en vous aidant, je profite tout simplement du résultat. Je peux vous aider à vous défaire d'une situation bien malsaine, et en vous aidant je peux aussi protéger une personne qui m'est chère. Je ne demande rien de plus en retour."

J'acquiesce pour indiquer que je comprends ses raisons sans pour autant vouloir empiéter plus sur leur nature.

"Sur ce, commençons. Je vous préviens, Toyama, ce rituel que nous allons tenter est à la fois divin et diabolique, puisqu'il joue avec l'essence même de ce que nous sommes. Il nous offre une vue alléchante des possibilités qu'il nous permet de créer, tout en nous montrant les horreurs qu'il peut engendrer à la moindre erreur. Je ne serai qu'un guide dans le processus, c'est à toi que revient de prendre la décision appropriée. Je veux simplement que tu saches à quel point tout repose sur tes épaules."

C'est un risque, je l'admets. Cependant si je ne fais rien, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Heiji, l'homme que j'aime, dans les yeux. Si je n'agis pas, je devrais passer le reste de ma vie en sachant pertinemment que j'ai trahi la confiance de ma meilleure amie à Tokyo. Si je ne trouve pas moyen de réparer mes erreurs, je serai la honte de ma famille si ma mésaventure se trouve découverte. Et vu que lorsque j'y repense je suis certaine que Shinichi n'a à aucun moment pensé à se servir de précautions contraceptives...

"Je suis prête."

A mon ton déterminé, Koizumi s'exécute. La chaussure de Ran est placée devant moi avec la chaussette de Shinichi et la flèche de l'ile Bikuni. Elle place aussi quelques autres objets avec, mais je suis trop concentrée sur ce que je dois faire pour en prendre compte. Un chant dans une langue inconnue commence à couler des lèvres de celle que Rei avait traitée de sorcière. Le petit chaudron auquel s'attèle Koizumi bouillonne de façon effervescente, relâchant des vapeurs qui ont vite faire de remplir la pièce.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui s'embrument et les mains qui frissonnent, et puis...

Je me retrouve dans ma vision du temple, avec Ran et Shinichi à Tropical Land. Cette fois, cependant, je ne suis pas une simple observatrice incorporelle avec une vue arbitraire de la situation. À une simple pensée je peux changer d'angle d'approche, me rapprocher ou m'éloigner à volonté. Des dizaines d'idées me traversent l'esprit à chaque seconde qui semble se passer. Comment faire pour changer l'issu de la vision? Je m'arrête sur l'une de mes idées pour voir.

Et si je soulevais la jupe de cette fille de façon à ce que Shinichi Kudo puisse voir ce qu'elle porte en dessous? Une série d'impressions instantanées s'impriment à mes yeux. Shinichi serrant la main de la femme en question, une Ran confuse puis peu impressionnée, suivit d'une engueulade avec l'un des compagnons de l'inconnue et un Shinichi rêveur. Ma curiosité étant plus forte que moi, j'exécute l'idée. La vision diverge légèrement, et la série d'aperçus que j'avais eus en pensant à l'action se produit. Je comprends mieux maintenant la nature de l'avertissement de Koizumi.

Sur ce, je m'attèle à ma mission. Je me creuse la tête pour changer la nature des événements qui m'ont amenée à cette étrange position de pouvoir terrifiant. Je passe d'idée en idée, les possibilités qu'elles m'offrent se trouvant soit futiles à première vue, soit lourdes de conséquences non souhaités. J'essaie de contenir mon dégout face à des images de Ran et Shinichi décapitées, voir pire. Je commence à ressentir un vent de panique. Et si j'étais en train de tenter l'impossible? Et si je n'avais d'autre choix que de trouver moyen pour que Shinichi perde sa vie si je veux empêcher notre relation de prendre racine? Les évènements s'enchainent à mon plus grand désespoir sans pour autant m'apporter la solution idéale que j'espère.

J'entends la voix de Koizumi, elle semble souffrir. Serait-il possible que le plus je prolonge ce rituel, le plus elle se trouve drainée? Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle n'en peut plus avant que je n'ai agis?

Finalement, je prends ma décision. Je choisis une idée à exécuter, et, ignorant les images d'un Shinichi assommé et laissé pour mort, je m'empare de ma flèche.

Pardonne-moi Ran.

La tête émoussée de la flèche devient soudainement aussi acérée qu'une épée de Damoclès. Ma main gauche s'est plantée avec force sur la chaussure gauche de Ran. Le temps se fige tandis que, d'un geste plus sûr que je ne le suis, je rapproche ma lame improvisée des lacets.

Silence, suivi d'un son de corde coupée. Je respire de nouveau.

Est-ce que cela a marché? Que va-t-il se passer?

Le lacet de Ran se brise. Elle trébuche, puis s'arrête. Je me souviens de l'impression que j'avais eue en considérant cette action. Je prends pitié sur elle. Une larme se glisse le long de ma joue tandis que je lui souffle d'une voix désolée la phrase suivante.

"Désolée, Ran, mais... Je crois que jamais plus tu ne reverras Shinichi."

J'ai le souffle coupé en voyant le visage de Ran. C'est comme si elle m'avait entendue. Un doute affreux s'empare de moi, et je me tourne pour voir ce qu'il devient de Shinichi.

L'homme en noir aux cheveux argentés est agenouillé auprès de sa forme inconsciente. Je le vois placer dans la bouche du détective une gélule, qu'il noie avec de l'eau pour forcer l'adolescent à l'avaler. Un coup de foudre surnaturel se fait entendre. Un éclair me transperce le cœur. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je parviens à voir un dernier aperçu de la vision. Shinichi git seul parmi les herbes et la poussière. Il semble souffrir. Je vois une fumée inquiétante s'élever de toutes parts de son corps. Un nouveau coup au cœur m'arrache à la vision, la douleur l'accompagnant me donnant un vague aperçu de ce que le Shinichi de la vision doit être en train de souffrir.

Je retourne à la réalité avec une seule certitude. J'ai réussi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, la chose est faite.

Shinichi... Heiji...

"Kid... On l'a fait."

La voix épuisée d'Akako est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'évanouir. La pièce tourbillonne, mon équilibre me fait tomber en avant. Une fiole se brise et je sens une pointe me transpercer le dos de la main. Un lacet brisé s'emmêle avec mes doigts.

Paix à ton âme, Kudo.

* * *

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai rencontre Conan Edogawa. J'étais en train de confronter Ran, pensant, de façon erronée, qu'elle avait pour nom Kudo et qu'elle tentait de me voler mon ami d'enfance, Heiji. Je l'ai vu comme un simple gamin binoclard, assez protecteur de la jeune Tokyoïte devant laquelle je venais de m'embarrasser de bien belle façon.

Par la suite, j'ai eu le privilège de le voir interagir avec Heiji. Je n'aurai jamais cru avant Conan Edogawa que Heiji puisse être aussi bon avec les enfants. Par moment on les aurait dit frères.

Si je devais être honnête, Heiji et moi n'avons jamais été aussi proches que depuis notre rencontre avec Conan. Même s'il est assez étrange par moment, et qu'il a fait sa part de bêtises, il est vraiment une bénédiction.

Shinichi Kudo? Ah, le détective lycéen qu'Heiji admire tant, et que j'ai rencontré à la fête du lycée de Ran? Il est beau gosse, ça oui. Cela dit, je pense que lui et Ran auraient du se mettre ensemble il y a des lustres. Même Heiji arrive à voir qu'ils sont un couple, c'est dire.

Sur ce, je dois y aller! Heiji a promis de m'acheter un bon café aux halles cet après-midi, et je compte bien le lui rappeler. Et si j'ai le courage, peut-être que j'essaierai une énième fois de lui faire remarquer mes sentiments pour lui. Ce manteau me va-t-il pour l'occasion à votre avis?

* * *

FIN

* * *

Dédicace speciale à une personne qui se reconnaitra, ainsi qu'à Claude le Noctambule pour sa bêta-lecture. Merci vous deux!


End file.
